Because I Know
by Kyulennychan
Summary: Summary: Cinta mereka kalah, meski perasaan tersebut begitu kuat keduanya rasakan. Dan ikatan itu tetap terlepas, walau hati mereka saling terpaut. Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun (KIHYUN)


**"Because, I Know"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KiHyun fiction**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan menikah besok"

Suara yang terdengar begitu datar, memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara dua pria yang ada ditaman sore itu. Pria tampan dengan wajah datarnya yang tadi berbicara, hanya menatap lurus ke depan tanpa ada ekspresi apapun yang terlihat diwajahnya. Tapi mata dengan iris sekelam malamnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan emosi yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Sedangkan pria yang duduk disebelahnya sempat tersentak ketika mendengar perkataan tersebut, sebelum kembali berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Pria manis dengan surai ikal coklat dan berkuli putih pucat itu memandang kearah langit yang mulai menguning. Ia berusaha untuk tersenyum bahagia, tapi matanya seolah berhianat karena perlahan terasa mengabur.

"A-aku tahu. K-kalau begitu selamat, Kibum-ah". Pemuda manis itu merasa suaranya tercekat. Dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang terdengar begetar.

"Besok, jangan datang ke pernikahan ku. Kyuhyun-ah". Suara dari pria datar yang dipanggil Kibum itu terdengar serius. Ia mengalihkan atensinya ke samping kanannya, menatap tepat kearah pria manis disampingnya.

Kedua pasang iris itu saling bertemu, dan hanya dengan sekilas pandang semua telah terjabarkan. Kibum tak perlu menjelaskan apapun, karena Kyuhyun pasti akan tau. Dan Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan penjelasan, karena ia sudah mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Tentu. Aku harap, kau akan bahagia dengan pernikahan mu". Ucapan yang terdengar lirih tapi penuh ketusan itu terlontar dari pria yang kini sudah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan. Tapi meski begitu Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa memungkiri, bahwa seperti ada tombak yang menghunus tepat dihatinya. Sakit sekali.

"Kau tau pasti, apa yang membuatku selalu bahagia, Kyu"

"Karenanya belajarlah untuk melupakan ku, dan tentang kita. Kibum"

Kibum tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam. Pandangannya terpusat pada pria yang sudah lama menempati tempat spesial yang ada dihatinya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pria manis disampingnya itu kini tengah menahan tangisnya. Karena sejatinya keduanya sama-sama terluka.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun disisi lain, pemuda manis itu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tak peduli meski nantinya akan meninggalkan luka. Karena ia sedang berduka saat ini, untuk apapun yang akan terlepas dari hidupnya. Kyuhyun hanya jatuh cinta, tapi sayangnya cinta itu memilih seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia cintai. Karena mereka terlalu berbeda.

Baik Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah tau, kalau saat ini pasti akan datang. Yang tidak disangka oleh mereka adalah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit. Disaat perasaan keduanya saling berbalas dan baru saja mereka memulainya, kenapa disaat itu juga semuanya harus berakhir. Tapi jika Kibum tetap mempertahankan Kyuhyunnya, pemuda datar itu yakin seluruh keluarganya pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan ia tidak mau Kyuhyun yang akan kembali menderita, apalagi ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya.

Sungguh keduanya hanya saling jatuh cinta dan ingin bersama layaknya seperti pasangan yang lain. Mereka tidak peduli meski derajat mereka berbeda. Tak peduli meski seluruh dunia mencemooh dan memandang jijik kearah meraka. Selama tangan keduanya masih bisa saling terus menggenggam erat satu sama lain, keduanya tidak akan takut.

Kibum tau Kyuhyunya bukan kalangan dari atas sepertinya. Ia juga tahu bahwa dunia yang keduanya pijak sangat jauh berbeda. Tapi pria datar itu sedikitpun tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Baginya pria manis disampingnya saat ini adalah hidupnya, sumber kebahagiaannya. Dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat iris selelehan caramel yang penuh binar cahaya itu, ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa pemilik mata indah tersebut.

Kyuhyun juga tau Kibum terlalu sempurna untuknya. Ia juga tidak pantas untuk bermimpi menjadi pendamping pria yang ada disampingnya saat ini. Karena Kyuhyun menyadari, ia bukan siapa-siapa. Ia bahkan tidak tau darimana asal-usulnya, siapa kedua orang tuanya. Yang Kyuhyun tau ia hanyalah sebuah bukti hidup dari kesia-siaan yang nyata. Tapi ketika untuk pertama kalinya ada sebuah tangan kokoh dan hangat yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Seumur hidupnya untuk pertama kalinya pula ia merasa dirinya sedikit berarti. Dan sejak itu ia tak pernah berhenti mensyukurinya.

Keduanya masih larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan langit sudah mulai gelap. Hingga tidak menyadari kedua pasang mata berbeda keduanya itu entah sejak kapan sudah mengeluarkan banyak airmata. Mereka ingin bersama, tapi tak ada jalan untuk bisa mewujudkan.

Perlahan Kibum menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dalam dekapan, memcium aroma yang paling disukainya dari pria yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini. Dan Kyuhyun pun membalas pelukan itu dengan erat. Seolah keduanya tidak ingin saling melepaskam. Biarlah mereka saling mendekap untuk sesaat, tak perlu ada ucapan perpisahan. Karena pelukan itu sendiri sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Cinta mereka kalah, meski rasa tersebut begitu kuat mereka rasakan. Dan ikatan keduanya terlepas, meski hati mereka saling terpaut. Pada akhirnya Kibum kehilangan sumber kebahagiaannya. Dan kyuhyun kehilangan bagian hidupnya.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan bahagia Kibum dan lupakan aku". Bisikkan lirih Kyuhyun membuat pria datar itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Hati keduanya terasa sesak. Dan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak semakin terisak.

"Percayalah aku sangat mencintaimu, seandainya aku cukup punya kekuatan untuk melawan mereka". Kibum melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua tangan kokohnya berada disisi wajah orang yang dicintainya. kibum menghapus jarak diantara keduanya. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir ranum milik Kyuhyun. Hanya sekedar menempel, tak ada lumatan atau saling menghisap. Keduanya sama-sama memejamkan mata, merasakan rasa hangat itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ciuman itu terlepas dan kedua kening mereka menyatu. Ini sudah saatnya bagi mereka untuk benar-benar perpisah.

"Hiduplah dengan baik, kau mengerti Kyu". Untuk terakhir kalinya ia kembali meraih tubuh kurus Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya. Dan menciumi setiap inci wajahnya.

"Dan berusahalah untuk hidup dengan bahagia Kibum". Dan untuk Kyuhyun ia kembali memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap ciuman yang Kibum berikan diwajahnya. Karena ia tahu itu untuk yang terakhir kali.

Akhirnya semua telah selesai. Keduanya kini saling membelakangi pergi dari tepat yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan dua hati yang saling mencintai. Baik Kibum dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan, disetiap langkah yang mereka pijak semakin lama terasa menyiksa. Diarah jalan yang berbeda mereka sama-sama menatap langit yang begitu gelap tanpa bintang. Dan disaat bersamaan hati keduanya berbisik ...,

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu/Kibum"

~~~~~~~~~~~~Lennychan~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pagi harinya berita pernikahan putra bangsawan Kim. Yaitu Kim Kibum menjadi pembicaraan hangat di Korea. Dan ketika Kibum mengucapkan janji sumpah pernikahannya, entah kenapa dadanya begitu sakit. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjadi diluar dugaannya. Karena Kibum memang tidak pernah tau tepat setelah janji itu terucap, di sebuah rumah sakit Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya setelah menjadi korban tabrak lari dimalam hari ketika keduanya berpisah.

.

.

.

 **END...!**

Apaan ini gak jelas sumpah!Kenapa lebaaayyyy sekaliiii...T_T.. tapi ya sudahlah sejadinya aja...#nyengir...


End file.
